


Home Again Illustration

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: This is an illustration to a story titled "Home Again" that was published in the fanzine "Chekov: In Love and Trouble" that came out in the late 1990's. It was a story I co-wrote with my friend Jane Skazi.  "Home Again" is probably my favorite of all the stories we wrote together.  This picture is very special too.  To get an authentic feeling of family pictures appropriate to the story, I mixed in images of my own relatives and friends with pictures of Chekov, so there are some sweet, fading memories of twenty-five years ago mixed in with this illustration.
Kudos: 8





	Home Again Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556083) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki), [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 




End file.
